


everything will glow for you

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title from lorde's "the love club"
Kudos: 2





	everything will glow for you

i'm doing that thing again

where i listen to the love club over and over and over again

i've listened to every cover i could find on youtube and the acoustic ones are cool but i wish they would put in the part in the backgound with the harmonies and layering and stuff i have no idea what it's called but i wish those covers had it 

most of them are from when that song first came out 

i search "the love club cover" and scroll through it wayyyy too often it's a problem

i love the love club

not to be repetitive or anything

someone should cover that song like chloe moriondo style?? idk like with the layering in the background 

i just really like that song lmao

the drums kind of sound like a heartbeat for most of it

thanks for coming to my ted talk :)


End file.
